In 1989, the Personal Computer Memory Card International Association (PCMCIA) was formed. The Association was created to develop an interface specification to add peripheral components such as memory, modems, hard-drives, local area network (LAN) adapters, multimedia interface specifications etc. to lap-top computers. The Association published a specification (i.e., PCMCIA Standard Release 1.0) in June of 1990 which defines an interface for a 68-pin device that is the size of a credit card. The standard has been expanded several times with the latest release made in February of 1995 (i.e., the Personal Computer PC! Card Standard). Each revision of the standard has added capabilities and flexibilities while maintaining the original 68-pin configuration. PCMCIA cards that follow the 68-pin standard are widely available.
The 68-pin PCMCIA card includes 68 holes, or sockets. A 68-pin PCMCIA card connector includes 68 pins that align with, and may be inserted into, the 68 holes of the 68-pin PCMCIA card. PCMCIA cards have become very popular and are being used widely.
Current designs of PCMCIA card connectors have pins that extend unsupported for distances of 3.5 mm (PCMCIA card detect pins), 4.25 mm (signal pins), and 5.0 mm (power pins). The force required to insert the pins into a PCMCIA card is sufficient to bend the pins if the PCMCIA card is misaligned with the PCMCIA card connector. Typically, a PCMCIA card connector is rigidly affixed to a host system in a way that makes it difficult and expensive to replace a damaged connector. The present invention discloses a PCMCIA card connector that supports the pins of the connector while the pins are being inserted into a PCMCIA card. Such a device is believed to eliminate, or at least minimize, pin bending in a PCMCIA card connector. The elimination, or minimization, of pin bending will eliminate, or minimize, the costs associated with replacing damaged PCMCIA card connectors.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,483,422, entitled "KEYING CARD GUIDE FOR PC CARD," discloses a PCMCIA card connector that includes a keying guide to prevent the insertion of the PCMCIA card while the card is improperly oriented with respect to the connector. U.S. Pat. No. 5,483,422 does not disclose a device for supporting the connector pins in order to prevent, or minimize, pins bending as does the present invention. U.S. Pat. No. 5,483,422 is hereby incorporated by reference into the specification of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,427,534, entitled "CONNECTOR WITH SIDE-SWIPE CONTACTS," discloses a PCMCIA card connector that includes a sliding contact in the side of the connector for making electrical connection to a side contact of a PCMCIA card. U.S. Pat. No. 5,427,534 does not disclose a device for supporting the connector pins in order to prevent, or minimize, pin bending as does the present invention. U.S. Pat. No. 5,427,534 is hereby incorporated by reference into the specification of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,243,283, entitled "CIRCUIT BOARD GUIDE AND GROUND CONNECTOR," discloses a circuit board guide that includes a low-impedance connection made from a ground plane conductor plate on a printed circuit board to conductive channels mounted on a chassis to receive and guide the circuit board to a position where a connector plug on the circuit board engages a connector socket on the chassis. U.S. Pat. No. 4,243,283 does not disclose a device for supporting PCMCIA connector pins in order to prevent, or minimize, pin bending as does the present invention. U.S. Pat. No. 4,243,283 is hereby incorporated by reference into the specification of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,357,402, entitled "CARD-RECEIVING ELECTRONIC DEVICE HAVING GROUNDING SPRING," discloses a card guide that includes a ground spring for discharging static electricity on the card as the card is inserted into the guide. U.S. Pat. No. 5,357,402 does not disclose a device for supporting PCMCIA connector pins in order to prevent, or minimize, pin bending as does the present invention. U.S. Pat. No. 5,357,402 is hereby incorporated by reference into the specification of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,290,174, entitled "ELECTRICAL CONNECTOR FOR A CARD READER," discloses an electrical connector having guiding arms that allow the electrical connector to be stacked and butted to similar electrical connectors. U.S. Pat. No. 5,290,174 does not disclose a device for supporting PCMCIA connector pins in order to prevent, or minimize, pin bending as does the present invention. U.S. Pat. No. 5,290,174 is hereby incorporated by reference into the specification of the present invention.